This study will investigate whether or not a new type of vaccine, specific for melanoma, can be developed for malignant melanoma using macrophages rather than live tumor cells. The first group in the study will be composed of patients who have been diagnosed with malignant melanoma and currently have no detectable cancer, but are at risk of recurrence. The second group will consist of patients with recurrent and/or metastatic disease. The Phase I/II trial entered 23 patients. The results so far indicate that the approach is feasible. No major toxicity was noted. Patient entry will continue approximately at the same rate.